Say What Now: Volume 1
by SoulSpeak
Summary: What happens when Team Flash forms group chats, meets the infamous autocorrect, and much more? Hilarity ensues! Each of these one-shots will include some form of texting and perhaps some of your favorite pairings including GoldenVibe, SnowJay, SnowBarry, and WestAllen. Currently featuring: Firestorm
1. Netflix and Chill 1

**I had an idea and my plot bunnies went absolutely cray cray and TA DA! This!**

* * *

Cisco's phone chimed after he blew out his nose for the fifth time and threw the used tissue in the trash bin.

Unfortunately, Cisco had caught the virus that had been going around and now he felt utterly horrible and he'd only been at STAR labs for an hour. His nose felt as though someone had filled it with lead, his throat was on fire, and his massive headache was just getting worse.

He knew he should have called in sick today but since Harry had something really important to show him, he didn't. Cisco deeply regretted it once he arrived as so far, Harry hasn't showed up yet.

But it was nearly lunch time already so he guessed Harry had gone to Big Belly Burger. What was that guy's obsessions with the place? It seemed as if all the Harrison Wells in all the Multiverses were somehow obsessed with the triple B.

His phone chimed again and he reached for the thing.

 _Lisa Baby- How's my favorite engineer doing?_

 _3 more texts from Lisa Baby._

 _You know that virus that's been going around? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Aww, don't tell me you caught it :/_

 _Yeah. Yay me -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Awwwww, my poor engineer :(_

 _Lisa Baby- Come over_

 _I prefer a cold over turning into a popsicle -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Lenny's not here tho._

 _... -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- We can watch BTTF. Pretty please?_

 _I thought you didn't have BTTF? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- We do now :) We have Netflix_

"Mr. Ramon!"

Cisco winced at the loud abrupt voice that hurt his head and blinked. Suddenly, a hand snatched the phone right out of his hands.

It was Harry.

Of course it was Harry.

Jerk. Dick.

"Hey!" Cisco shot out of his seat and not so graciously stumbled forward, courtesy of the cold that had zapped most of his energy.

To his horror, Harry's fingers were in a flurry on the tiny keyboard, already typing something in.

But before Cisco could say anything about it, Harry pressed the phone against his chest. Cisco blinked at it.

Harry heaved a sigh, adjusting his glasses. "Get some rest, Ramon. You look like you can use a nap."

No doubt about that.

Cisco slowly nodded and croaked an "Ok". Saying that though, irritated his throat even more and he jerked to the side, feeling a cough build up in his throat. He ended up in a coughing fit that wracked havoc on his throbbing head.

Harry stepped back, grimacing but he did feel a pang of pity for the poor guy. "I'd better not catch anything from you."

With that said, Harry turned on his heels, stalking off into the hallway.

When Cisco finished his coughing fit, he glanced back down at the phone, swallowing nervously.

Just what had Harry typed? He gulped again and decided to grab a tissue to blow his overly stuffed nose for the gazillionth time first.

Then turned the phone over.

 _Whoever this is, Ramon has more important things to do than "Netflix and Chill" with you -Jedi Master Cisco_

* * *

 **So? What did you think?** **Should I do some more? I have some ideas and please PM me or review with some of your ideas. I'd absolutely love to put your ideas into a chapter :)**

 **Please review! It'll make my day.**


	2. Netflix and Chill 2

**Here's** **part** **two of "Netflix and Chill"! I already have the third chapter written and I'm currently working on the fourth.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Cisco had gotten a lot better over the next several days. His stuffed nose was no longer stuffed anymore and the rest of his symptoms had vanished, leaving him at peace with his body.

Maybe he could even go watch Back to the Future with Lisa now, since the last time Harry sort of stopped him. Besides, he felt much too crappy to go.

But only if Captain Cold wasn't there. God knows what he would do if he found Cisco with Lisa.

Cisco shuddered just thinking about it.

His phone chimed from the dresser in his bedroom and he hurried over to it, a wide grin making its way up his face.

 _Lisa Baby- Are you better?_

 _Yep! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- That's good. Wouldn't want my man sneezing all over me ;)_

 _Umm...what's that supposed to mean? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Aww c'mon admit it! We still have BTTF ;)_

 _I don't think they have BTTF on Netflix tho -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- They don't?_

 _I don't think so. I searched up BTTF on Barry's Netflix account and nothing came up :/ -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Who's Barry? Is he a friend of yours?_

Cisco froze when he saw the reply.

Shit.

He just maybe kind of sort of given the Flash's secret identify out. Just maybe though. But at least Captain Cold kept his promise to not tell anyone else the Flash's secret identity.

Plus, Barry was a name 2 hundred thousand people in the world shared, right? He tried to convince himself that it would be utterly ridiculous if Lisa found out through this that the man under the mask was named Barry.

Panic con tinted to grow in his chest though and he groaned, pounding a fist rapidly on his forehead. Muttering something incoherent, his brain scrambled to find an appropriate reply.

 _Yeah, Barry's this friend. -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _At STAR labs -Jedi Master Cisco_

He could only hope that reply was enough to ward off suspicion. But he did double text. He rarely double texted.

Cisco frowned as he felt a twinge of panic.

Lisa sounded jealous and a jealous woman was never a good thing. Especially in this situation where he accidentally told her some very critical information. After reading over his reply for the tenth time, he seriously sounded like he was hiding something.

But worse of all, Lisa wasn't replying.

Yes, it had only been a minute but a minute was still a minute. Panic grew in his chest and he felt it tighten almost painfully. His lips dipped into a tight frown as he typed out the reply.

 _Lisa? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _You still there? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _This isn't about Barry, right? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Cisco, never knew you had my sister's number._

Cisco's blood ran cold.

Now, he was in deep shit.

 _Haha that's not funny, Lisa. Stop this lol. -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Lisa's right beside me._

 _Lisa Baby- If you're coming here to "Netflix and Chill" you'll get more chill than you do Netflix._

 _Whaaaaaat? Dude, that's not me. -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _I mean Lisa kinda invited me first -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- I see._

 _Gtg- Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Say hello to Barry for me, will you?_

 _Ok -Jedi Master Cisco_

* * *

 **And this concludes the "Netflix and Chill" unless you want more parts involving some mention of Netflix or chill or both. The next chapter will be a group chat and other characters will be introduced.**


	3. Cisco or Crisco?

**Here it is y'all! Sorry it took so long to update but I did something to my iCloud on my iPad and everything in pages for deleted! Ugh. So that's why. Originally I had this chapter all typed up and ready to go and I was also working on my fourth chapter but no! Everything! Poof! Gone**

 **Anyhow, happy reading!**

* * *

Jedi Master Cisco has created a chat room at 11:46pm.

Jedi Master Cisco has added Scarlet Speed, E2 Harrison, Dr. Snow, and Jay G. to the chat room at 11:50pm.

 _E2 Harrison has entered the chat room at 4:39pm._

 _E2 Harrison- Barry._

 _E2 Harrison- Barry._

 _E2 Harrison- Barry Ants.E2 Harrison- Allen*_

 _E2 Harrison- BARRY ALLEN!_

4 more texts from E2 Harrison.

 _Scarlet Speed has entered the chat room at 4:59pm._

 _Wht? Eating lunch w Joe! -Scarlet Speed_

 _Done -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- It's 5:03._

 _I eat 3 lunches -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- Ok._

 _12, 3 -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- I get it._

 _And 5 -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- I get it, Barry. There's no need to reiterate yourself._

 _Kk, ok! -Scarlet Speed_

Jedi Master Cisco has entered the chat room at 5:11pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Wassup?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Someone's grumpy lol. You still haven't had your coffee?_

 _Hehehaha lol -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- You're not a Jedi Master, Crisco._

 _E2 Harrison- Cisco*_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- *gasp* This hurts my heart! And seriously? Crisco? :(_

 _E2 Harrison- Whatever. You both should be back at STAR labs._

 _Still doing CSI stuff -Scarlet Speed_

 _There's this case where someone got stabbed 75 times. Singh thinks some homeless dude did it. -Scarlet Speed_

 _Cuz his finger prints are on the knife. The guy got shot too. -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Lolololol seriously? For real?_

 _Ya -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Is this guy like a gangster or something?_

 _Idk -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- Since you don't appear to be busy, come to STAR labs, Crisco._

 _E2 Harrison- Cisco_

Dr. Snow has entered the chat room at 5:24pm.

Jay G. has entered the chat room at 5:24pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Stop calling me Crisco! I thought we were over that._

 _E2 Harrison- It's autocorrect. Don't get so emotional._

 _But srsly, Harry -Scarlet Speed_

 _Hey, Jay! -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jay G.- Hi, Barry_

 _E2 Harrison- IT. WAS. AUTOCORRECT._

 _E2 Harrison- Is there an autocorrect on this world?_

 _Dr. Snow- We have autocorrect._

 _Jay G.- So, Scarlet Speed, huh?_

 _Ya -Scarlet Speed_

 _E2 Harrison- Garrick, where are you?_

 _Dr. Snow- Jay bae just left Jitters._

 _Jay bae? -Scarlet Speed_

 _Lol! -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- HAHAHA_

 _E2 Harrison- Young love._

 _E2 Harrison- You're not even that young, Garrick._

 _Jay G.- Caitlin..._

 _Jay G.- I'm 38._

 _Dr. Snow- Hehe sorry... :-)_

 _E2 Harrison- Crisco, Barry, meet me at STAR labs._

 _Lemme get food -Scarlet Speed_

 _Finishing up -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- ITS CISCO_

 _E2 Harrison- I thought you just ate but get me Big Belly Burger._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Kk -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Dr. Snow- Crisco is butter, you know._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Jay G.- There's no butter named Crisco on my world._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Rlly? -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jay G.- Yeah, no Crisco butter._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Jay G.- Don't know why Harrison keeps calling Cisco Crisco._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _E2 Harrison- For the last damn time, Ramon and Garrick, IT WAS AUTOCORRECT._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I think you need an espresso. CISCO._

 _Dr. Snow- Guys, please don't fight over text._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- CISCO_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Wait, how do you even fight in a chat room?_

 _Dr. Snow- Don't encourage them, Cisco._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ooh! TEXTING WARS_

 _Dr. Snow- Cisco..._

 _E2 Harrison- Ants and Ramon, meet me at STAR labs._

 _E2 Harrison- Allen*_

E2 Harrison has left the chat room at 5:44pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Mission accomplished! :D_

 _Lol! -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco-W_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Csbt_

 _? -Scarlet Speed_

 _Dr. Snow- What kind of butter is there then?_

 _Jay G.- Soft N Smooth, Good Ol' Butter and some other brands._

 _Dr. Snow- Oh._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Can't type. Laughing too hard._

 _At wht? -Scarlet Speed_

 _Dr. Snow- Crisco?_

 _Dr. Snow- Cisco*_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Dude, you're an ant Barry lol._

 _? -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jay G.- ?_

 _Dr. Snow- What?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Scroll up to Harry's last reply._

 _Not funny -Scarlet Speed_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hahahahhaahhah_

Scarlet Speed has left the chat room at 6:03pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Barry?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Barry?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Oh c'mon! It was just a joke. Didn't you see the lol at the end of that?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- BARRRYYYYYYYYY_

 _Jay G.- I think he might have returned to STAR labs._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- K._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Wait._

 _Dr. Snow- Yeah?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- If they don't have Crisco butter on E2, then why is his phone autocorrecting Cisco to Crisco?_

 _Jay G.- I don't know. It doesn't do that on my phone._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hmm..._

Jedi Master Cisco has left the chat room at 6:06pm.

 _Jay G.- Well, it seems like it's just the two of us now._

 _Dr. Snow- Yep :-)_

 _Jay G.- Would you like to see The Finest Hour tomorrow?_

 _Dr. Snow- What's that about?_

 _Jay G.- A group of people in the coast guard overcomes overwhelming odds to save some people stuck in a boat out in the open seas during a fierce storm._

 _Dr. Snow- I'd love to :-)_

 _Jay G.- Alright._

Dr. Snow has left the chat room at 6:11pm.

Jay G. has left the chat room at 6:11pm.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter! Please review. Do you have any ideas/suggestions you would like me to put into writing for you guys? AnyThing? I might even do a KillerStorm one...**


	4. E2! WestAllen

**This chapter takes place before E1 Barry visits E2 Joe and E2 Iris in the hospital and it's not as hilarious as the other chapters but yeah. This is for you, Bluedog270.**

 **Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

As Barry trudged up the stairs to his crime lab, his mind couldn't help but wander to what this crime lab in Earth-2 would look like. It would probably be the same, he guessed, since everything else in the CCPD was the same.

Well everything except Iris being a cop, Deadshot being the worst shot in the history of worst shots according to everyone else, and Joe being a talented singer and hating Barry's other self for an unknown reason.

Actually, Barry probably already knew the reason from the first time he'd met Joe, or Joseph, in Jitterbugs but he just rather not think about it.

Pushing the round glasses up his nose, Barry opened the door to his crime lab.

He swore those glasses made him look like that guy in the Atlantis movie. That guy also happened to be a scientist and there also happened to be an Atlantis here too.

It it made him wonder if it was a coincidence.

He looked around, in wonder and amazement like a kid at a new candy store. The nerdy joyful smile worked its way up his face.

Everything looked the same at first glance. The chemical vials, the shelves, computer, windows, but upon further inspection he noticed that the Barry Allen of Earth-2 was a lot cleaner. That was probably because he didn't have super speed that always blew the papers around when he ran to and fro.

The papers were stacked neatly together in rows and had general labels like murder cases, homicidal cases, suicidal, ect..

Barry also noticed that some of the cases were overdue.

Once he was done with looking up any and every case regarding Zoom, he'd do some of the cases for E2 Barry.

It was the kindest thing he could do since he'd practically hijacked his double's life.

Flashing to the computer in a burst, Barry speed-typed Zoom into the CCPD database. The computer immediately came up with several thousand cases.

That's when his phone started vibrating.

No, Earth-2 Barry's phone.

 _Honey- Babe, you ok?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine. Why? -Barry WA_

 _Honey- Are you sick?_

 _No. Iris, I'm fine, really -Barry WA_

 _Why would you think I'm sick? -Barry WA_

 _Honey- Babe, you know better than to lie to me, your wife and a detective._

 _? -Barry WA_

 _What do you mean? -Barry WA_

 _Honey- You caught it, didn't you?_

 _Caught what? -Barry WA_

 _Honey- Do you really need to ask me that?_

 _Yes? -Barry WA_

 _Honey- Barry, there's nothing wrong with catching a cold. We're humans, even metahumans catch colds._

 _Honey- I think._

 _I don't have a cold, alright? -Barry WA_

 _Honey- There's no reason to hide this from me. I don't know why you do this every time._

Barry paused, speedily thinking about all this new info from Iris. So, apparently his other self either hated colds, were ashamed of getting them or maybe even both.

He certainly hated the darned viruses but luckily ever since he'd become the Flash, he hadn't had a sniffle.

 _I don't want you to get sick. -Barry WA_

 _Honey- There's no reason to act weird or avoid me or sleep in your lab when you get a cold. I'll still kiss you I don't care._

 _Alright. -Barry WA._

 _Honey- Now come to the hospital. Dad just got out of ICU._

 _Kk. -Barry WA_

* * *

 **Harty haha! So Barry acts weird whenever he gets sick. It's cause he doesn't want to get Iris sick :) So cute! And I happened to catch the virus that's been passing around my school but thank the Lord I didn't catch the "Valley Plague". There's two viruses, one that's basically a cold and one that makes you feel like absolute crap and puke the guts out of you aka the "Valley Plague".**

 **Anyways, anything to request? I could do a Harrison/Jesse, another group chat, an E2 chat like this one or just another GoldenVibe shipping.**


	5. What's a Chip?

**This chapter takes place before things go South and the trio heads to Earth 2 and right after Caitlin finds out Jay is sick and after she has that little chat with him and they hug each other :)**

 **By the way! Isi Wilson, I have both chapters of Jesse and Harry typed up although it includes other characters like Barry and Cisco. It's called "Star Wars vs. Star Trek". It's a two-parter.**

 **For Samurai538, I am now working on the chapter, "Team Flash Material", about Patty.**

 **Strawberry's n Cream, your GoldenVibe chapter will be typed up after I'm down with the Parry one :)**

* * *

Scarlet Speed has renamed the chat room Team Flash talks at 1:01am.

Jay G. has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:39am.

 _Jay G.- Cait._

 _Jay G.- Caitlin, we need to talk._

Dr. Snow has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:41am.

 _Jay G.- Please. We need to talk._

 _Was it really that hard to tell me you were sick? -Dr. Snow_

 _Jay G.- Let me explain._

 _Why didn't you tell me earlier? -Dr. Snow_

 _Jay G.- Please listen to me._

 _No, Jay. Why didn't you tell me earlier? -Dr. Snow_

 _Jay G.- I didn't think you needed to be concerned about me. I was going to get my speed back before this got worse._

 _You seriously think I'm not concerned about anyone's health?! Jay, I'm a doctor. -Dr. Snow_

 _Your doctor. I have a right to be concerned. -Dr. Snow_

 _Jay G.- I didn't want you to worry too much._

 _I'll always be worried, especially if someone I care about is sick! -Dr. Sno_

 _By the way come to STAR labs -Dr. Snow_

 _Jay G.- Do you need something?_

 _Yes, a proper blood sample -Dr. Snow_

 _Jay G.- On my way._

Harry swore if his phone vibrated one more time, he was definitely going to throw the darn thing against the wall.

It had been ringing and vibrating throughout the day, almost nonstop.

In the morning, when his phone began ringing incessantly, he'd set it to vibrate. The ringing stopped after that though and he sighed in relief at that. He could finally concentrate on the set of neatly written equations on the board again.

Then when it started vibrating again and again, it was nearly two and he decided to just leave the phone behind to go for lunch.

He had a nice relaxing lunch at Big Belly Burger. Although when he first walked in, a woman at the cash register started fangirling about his work and asking him if he had faked his death. Harry had to reiterate the fact that he wasn't the Harrison Wells.

She seemed to believe him after asking for an autograph.

Harry returned to STAR labs after following some rumors on a whisper of a King Shark. The name made him wonder if Cisco had come up with that name too.

It was all peace and quiet when he walked in. No vibrating phone. The corners of his lips curled up in a stoic smile as he uncapped a marker.

But now. Now, late at night when I was past 11:30pm, the vibrating sounded like an earthquake and it was just plain annoying.

So, he picked up the phone, jabbed in the password with his thumb, and scrolled up the text messages to see just what was so important.

25 more texts from Dr. Snow

24 more texts from Jay G.

Dr. Snow has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:17pm.

 _Dr. Snow- That was a great movie. I loved it. :-)_

 _Jay G. has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:18pm._

 _Jay G.- I'm glad you like it._

 _Dr. Snow- Thanks, Jay bae._

 _Jay G.- You're welcome, Ms. Snow._

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:19pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Aww, I ship you guys so much. OTP._

 _Dr. Snow- :-)_

 _Jay G.- ?_

 _Jay G.- How would you ship someone?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- They don't have ships on E2?!_

 _Jay G.- No..?_

 _Jay G.- Well yes they have chips but I'm confused._

Scarlet Speed has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:21pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- Heyyyyyy_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Chips lol? But seriously, they don't have shipping on E2? Don't you guys ever watch TV shows?_

 _Jay G.- Ships*_

 _Jay G.- Barry do you know what a chip is?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Ya y wouldn't I lol?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Wait chip or ship? As in shipping?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Pls tell me you watch TV_

 _Jay G.- Cait, do you know what a chip is? Yeah, we watch TV Cisco_

 _Jay G.- Ship*_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Well, you ship someone by like placing them together. Like I ship Lisa and I._

 _Dr. Snow- You're still dating that girl?_

 _Jay G.- I'm still confused._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yeah I am. She's the best._

 _Dr. Snow- Even after she lead you to Snart's house, kidnapped you and your brother, and her brother forced you to tell him the Flash's secret identity?_

E2 Harrison has entered Team Flash Talks at 11:36pm.

 _Could you get a room?! -E2 Harrison_

 _I cannot work when my phone is constantly vibrating! -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- True love overcomes all._

 _Jay G.- Harrison, would you know what a ship would be? Cisco told me he chips me and Caitlin together._

 _Garrick, please don't tell me you don't know what chips are. -E2 Harrison_

 _Jay G.- I meant a chip but not the chips._

 _Jay G.- Ship* ships* Autocorrect, sorry_

 _No, but I do know that you and Caitlin needs to get a room- E2 Harrison_

 _Just at least stop texting about your personal experiences of_ _each other in this chat room -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- That came out weird lol._

 _Scarlet Speed- "Shipping" refers to the phenomenon; a "ship" is the concept of a fictional couple; to "ship" a couple means to have an affinity for it in one way or another; a "shipper" is somebody significantly involved with such an affinity, and so forth._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But SnowJay isn't fictional_

 _Scarlet Speed- Ignore fictional_

 _Scarlet Speed- Looked this up on Google_

 _Jay G.- Oh, that makes much more sense._

 _Dr. Snow- :-)_

 _Now, can you all stop texting? -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You know you can mute it right?_

 _How? -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Just tap the details button and then settings and choose mute._

 _Alright. -E2 Harrison_

 _Thank you, Cisco -E2 Harrison_

E2 Harrison has left Team Flash Talks at 11:50pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ooh! His autocorrect didn't work that time ;)_

 _Scarlet Speed- Lol!_

 _Dr. Snow- I'm going to head to bed now. All of you should too._

 _Jay G.- Alright, goodnight Caitlin._

 _Dr. Snow- Night, Jay bae :-)_

Dr. Snow has left Team Flash Talks at 11:53pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Jay bae lol that nickname never gets old._

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter actually reached over 1000 words so yay me! So guys, any other suggestions? I'd really love to put some of your ideas into writing. Just remember, no idea is too weird/strange/crazy/absurd.**

 **Crazy is just another Tuesday for us :)**


	6. Star Wars vs Star Trek 1

**Here's part 1 of Star Wars vs. Star Trek for Izi Wilson! Part 2 will be posted sometime next week :).**

 **About the later chapters, I have Patty's chapter "Team Flash Material" finished for Samurai538 and I'm working on another GoldenVibe chapter for Strawberry's n Cream. Idk what it will be called but I'll probably think of the name by the next chapter. Also, Snowtiger 21's suggestion of the Felicity chapter will be up after the third GoldenVibe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was all over now.

Harrison had his daughter back, they were successful in freeing Barry from Zoom and all the breaches were closed. But, an eerie silence still lingered over the air despite their accomplishments.

Maybe that was because of Jay's death. Harry hadn't seen Caitlin for a few days and guessed that she still mourned him. When Cisco talked, he was missing his usual humor and when Barry, did he mostly just chuckled and forced a smile.

Jay's death really changed STAR labs.

Sighing and rubbing a finger under his glasses, Harry picked up his phone.

E2 Harrison has entered Team Flash Talks at 1:09pm.

 _Does anyone want Big Belly Burger?- E2 Harrison_

 _JQ has entered Team Flash Talks at 1:11pm._

 _JQ- Is this like a chat?_

 _Yes -E2 Harrison_

 _JQ- Who's Jedi Master Cisco?_

 _Never mind that, Jesse. Do you want Big Belly Burger? -E2 Harrison_

 _JQ- They have one here too?_

 _Yes- E2 Harrison_

 _JQ- Cool, and sure. I've never figured out why you are so obsessed with BBB._

 _It's the best thing in the multiverse. Fast, efficient and delicious. -E2 Harrison_

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 1:16 pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Wassup?_

 _JQ- Hi. Who are you?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- My name, young padawan, is Cisco Ramon._

 _JQ- Reverb?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- No I'm the one with the Twitches_

 _JQ- Twitches?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Twizzlers. My phone hates Twizzlers apparently. Stupid phone._

 _JQ- Ohh but what's a pandemic?_

 _JQ- Padawan*_

 _Cisco, do you want Big Belly Burger? I'm heading there right now -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- ?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Did Zoom like warp your mind or something or have you never seen Star Wars?!_

 _Crisco, do you want BBB yes or no? -E2 Harrison_

 _JQ- Uh nope. Kinda like Star Trek better._

 _JQ- Why don't we just all meet at BBB?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Sure, Harry and Jesse, and its Cisco._

 _Alright. See you there -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But this is very serious stuff Jesse. How can you live to be 17 and never see Star Wars?_

 _JQ- I'm 19 actually._

 _She's 19, Crisco -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Could you stop with the 'Crisco' Harry? There's not even Crisco butter on your world!_

 _JQ- Dad, be nice._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Please tell me you've at least seen the latest movie?_

 _Cisco, how could she see The Force Awakens_

 _when she's been in Zoom's captivity for nearly 6 months?! -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Heheh right :)_

 _JQ- Yeah..._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But still we're having a movie marathon at STAR labs tonight. All six movies baby!_

 _JQ- Sure :P_

 _JQ- But I still think Star Trek is better. It's much more futuristic, has better technologies and I like their ranking system._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You will learn the ways of the Force, young one._

 _JQ- Star Trek actually has some pretty accurate engineering stuff._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Star Wars is still better tho_

 _JQ- Not really_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Dude, you haven't even seen Star Wars!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Harry, which do you like more? Star Trek or Star Wars?_

 _Star Trek- E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Well, that's a problem. It's official guys, we're pulling an all nighter's and having a Star Wars marathon tonight._

 _I tend to fall asleep during movies -E2 Harrison_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Worry not, the Force will keep you awake._

 _The "Force" doesn't exist, Crisco -E2 Harrison_

 _JQ- What's all this about the force?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Patience, you have much to learn, young padawan._

 _JQ- Mkay._

 _So, are we going to Big Belly Burger or not? -E2 Harrison_

 _JQ- Yes_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yeah, hold on a sec lemme call Barry._

Jedi Master Cisco has left Team Flash Talks at 1:49pm.

JQ has left Team Flash Talks at 1:50pm.

E2 Harrison has left Team Flash Talks at 1:50pm.

The group actually had a great time chit chatting at Big Belly Burger. It was almost like old times with the exception of Harry and Jesse. Cisco ordered his usual Triple Triple, Jesse and Harry their regulars and Barry his usual ten.

The young woman in her 20's at the cashier looked a little jealous someone Barry's size could eat ten burgers and still stay as skinny as he did. That made Cisco comment on how the huge amounts of calories the speedster consumed made every girl in the multiverse super jealous.

No one could blame that woman, he claimed.

Cisco actually got to joke around later about that King Shark metahuman people were starting to rumor about again and Jesse laughed. Barry chuckled, a genuine smiled gracing his face, while Harry nodded in approval and made some comments of his own.

Of course they talked about which was better too, Star Wars or Star Trek, and Barry decided to stay neutral for the sake of it.

It looked like socializing was in good order.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? When I was much younger, I simply refused to watch Star Wars because I loved Star Trek so much and because I thought that Star Trek was already way better than Star Wars without even seeing it. Well, I watched both series multiple times by now and I still like Star Trek more.**

 **Star Trek: Voyager is the best...**

 **As always, I'll need some suggestions if you guys want more chapters! So please review :)**


	7. Star Wars vs Star Trek 2

**Here is the second part of Star Wars vs. Star Trek for Izi Wilson. Hope you like it :) I personally think this one is funnier than the last chappie. Actually made me laugh writing this!**

 **Samurai 538, your chapter "Team Flash Material" will be up next. It's all typed up and ready for posting!**

 **Strawberry's n Cream, your GoldenVibe chapter is called "Double Trouble" and will be up after "Team Flash Material". I'm currently working on it.**

 **Snow tiger 21 and Guest, I'll have both your requests in one chapter. It will be up after the GoldenVibe chapter.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Cisco paced and paced in his house. Jessie and Harry should've finished watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens by now. He'd seen it enough times now to calculate the length of the movie to the exact hour, minute and second.

His hand twitched as he reached for his cell.

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 6:15pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- So what did you think of Star Wars The Force Awakens?_

 _JQ has entered Team Flash Talks at 6:21pm._

 _It was mehh and Dad fell asleep -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- What?! Shame on you, Harry_

 _I don't think my dad's in the chat room -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But seriously, what'd you think?_

 _It was ok. I think JJ is running out of plot lines. -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Whaaa? But all those references. The Millennium Falcon under that tarp, R2D2 and the best, the one and only LUKE SKYWALKER_

 _You sound like a fanboy -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Haha. I'm a fanboy who knows the ways of the force._

 _Star Trek is still better :) -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Seriously? But Star Wars have lightsabers and they make everything cool_

 _Star Trek has warp engines, beaming, King on and Vaginas -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Om_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Oh my lord._

 _I meant Vulcans lol not vaginas -JQ_

 _And Klingons -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But still hahahaha your phone is a pervert_

 _And still, Star Trek is more realistic -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- The tech maybe but the aliens no_

 _True. My favorite show is The Next Generation -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I always thought Voyager was more interesting._

 _I like the idea of that but they had too much fluff -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Seven of Nine was pretty interesting tho. How she was a full on Bug "Resistance is Futile" at first then she became human._

 _Uhh, she already was human? Anika Hansen? -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Well, non-Bug human._

 _Bug? Lol autocorrect -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yeah, meant Bug_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- BORG STUPID PHONE_

 _Yeah. I liked the Borg episodes a lot._

 _The whole "Resistance is Futile" thing, cybernetics and nanotech makes them my favorite Star Trek villains -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Same but Star Wars still rules_

 _Nope -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Dude, they could travel halfway across the galaxy using Lightspeed._

 _That is really unrealistic. If they traveled at light speed, it'd take them 50,000 years_

 _to travel halfway across the galaxy -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- :(_

 _Star Trek rules :D -JQ_

E2 Harrison has entered Team Flash Talks at 6:39pm.

 _E2 Harrison- Hi_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Harry, how could you fall asleep during on the greatest show in the history of the universe?!_

 _Hey, Dad -JQ_

 _E2 Harrison- I'm tired, Cisco, is that a good enough reason for you?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Jesse, who's your fav char? I ship Kylo and Rey._

 _I ship Rey and Finn and BB-8 was probably my favorite character -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Reylo is endgame tho cause Finn is paralyzed._

 _No he isn't -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Pretty sure you're paralyzed when someone cuts you across the back with a lightsaber_

 _:l -JQ_

 _E2 Harrison- Well. I'm out._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But we're having a Star Wars discussion!_

E2 Harrison has left Team Flash Talks at 6:45pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- :(_

 _Dads still kinda moody since the whole Earth 2 thing -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ugh, you think?_

Scarlet Speed has entered Team Flash Talks at 6:47pm

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Heyo, sup?_

 _Hi Barry -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Which one is better? Star Wars or Star Trek?_

 _Definitely Star Trek -JQ_

 _Scarlet Speed- I like both equally._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Aww c'mon!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Wait is Harry with you?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Ya why?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ask him which series he likes better._

 _My Dad's gonna say Star Trek -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- But he watched the newest Star Wars now._

 _He fell asleep, remember? -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hmm maybe I need to use the Force on him._

 _Scarlet Speed- He said Star Trek._

 _See? :P -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ugh, c'mon! But Star Wars is so awesome!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yep, Jedi Mind Trick_

 _I thought Rey was too powerful. She's untrained and she still was able to make that snow storm let her go? -JQ_

 _Stormtrooper -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Snow storm? Lol E2 hates Star Wars :(_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ehh she was ok but yeah. She shouldn't be stronger in the force than Luke_

 _Scarlet Speed- You guys talking about the new Star Wars?_

 _Yep! -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yeah why?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Dude guys! I haven't seen it yet!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I don't think I read that correctly_

 _Scarlet Speed- No spoilers!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- BARRY WHAT?_

 _Scarlet Speed- I had Zoom and E2 and everything else to worry about._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- :(_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- TRAITOR TO THE FIRST ORDER!_

 _Lol, you really like Star Wars Cisco -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- #StarWarsIsMyLife_

 _Scarlet Speed- I thought you vibrator and helping me catch metas was?_

 _Hahaha Cisco the vibrator -JQ_

 _Scarlet Speed- Lololol I can see why Lisa likes you so much ;)_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Man, that is so dirty you guys and I can't do that._

 _Scarlet Speed- You sure? ;)_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Nope but the closest thing to a living vibrator is you_

 _Scarlet Speed- I don't really do that though._

 _Scarlet Speed- I mean like I only vibrate to get out of stuff_

 _Scarlet Speed- Like I accidentally locked myself into a bathroom and I had to vibrate myself to get out of it._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- ;)_

 _Scarlet Speed- :(_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Revenge!_

 _Oml your minds are so dirty -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Says the one who came up with Cisco the vibrator._

 _Ok...I'm out guys -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Kk but remember #StarWarsRulesAll_

 _#ResistanceIsFutile -JQ_

JQ has left Team a Flash Talks at 7:13pm.

* * *

 **So, how was this chapter? Are you more like Cisco or are you more like Jessie and Harry? I'd have to say I'm more like Jessie and Harry.**

 **By the way, does anyone want more Jay in this? SnowJay? What if I do an AU Jayception chapter or something like that? Hahahaha that'll be fun!**

 **Please review guys :) I'll need some more of your suggestions to keep this fic going.**


	8. Team Flash Material

**Heyo guys Imma back here. Sorry this didn't get updated in a while but here's an update now.**

 **Samurai 538, here is the chapter "Team Flash Material" for you! Enjoy :)**

 **Guest and Snowtiger 21, your chapter will be up after the next GoldenVibe "Double Trouble". Idk what it'll be called yet but know that both your ideas will be implemented into the chapter.**

 **For those of you who loved my GoldenVibe chapters, another one of those will be up next. It's called "Double Trouble". I think you'll like the next one, CadetAnnie4Jesus, and you're welcome for reviewing your fic! I loved it :).**

 **Izi Wilson, Jessie liking a boy sounds pretty interesting and I can't wait to write Harry going into daddy mode. That'll be soooooo funny.**

 **So thats it for now! As said before, all of you enjoy!**

* * *

Patty watched with an odd detached feeling as the Flash raced away, a golden streak of light trailing after him.

Looking down, she wondered if she should have even called him. When he came and she dismissed the emergency, he just nodded at her with some faint longing in his eyes and left.

Without even a hug or proper goodbye.

But what's done is done.

Her phone chimed.

Jedi Master Cisco has added P. Spivot to Team Flash Talks at 9:55pm.

P. Spivot has entered Team Flash Talks at 9:57pm.

 _What is this? -P. Spivot_

 _Hello, team flash talks? -P. Spivot_

 _Does this have to do with Barry? -P. Spivot_

Scarlet Speed has entered Team Flash Talks at 10:00pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- Patty?!_

 _Scarlet Speed- Dude, Cisco why'd you add her? And how'd you even get her number?!_

 _Barry? -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 _Scarlet Speed- CISCO!_

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 10:05pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I added her cause she's totally team flash material. I mean, she shot King Shark, Harry and threatened Turtle._

 _Scarlet Speed- But how'd you get her number?_

 _Cisco? Aren't you on Joe's meat human task force too? -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Lol meat human._

 _Scarlet Speed- Turtle's a meat human. He has turtle meat._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Lol no wonder why he's so slloowwwwwwwww_

 _I meant metahuman, guys -P. Spivot_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You're a meat human, Barry._

 _Scarlet Speed- You have vibing meat_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- And you have speedy meet_

 _Scarlet Speed- Lol_

 _Scarlet Speed- Speedy meat, speedy meat, speedy meat all the way_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- That sounds kinda gross and Christmas is so over, you know?_

 _BARRY! -P. Spivot_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- She's calling your name, dude_

 _Scarlet Speed- Heyyyy wassup?_

 _Barry, you have a lot to tell me -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- What? Cisco started this you know_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hey, don't point fingers at me now._

 _Scarlet Speed- ^^^_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- :(_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- ^^^_

 _Barry -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Lol you're just pointing fingers at yourself now_

 _I'm right here, you know -P. Spivot_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- She's calling your name_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I know!_

 _Scarlet Speed- Uh sup, Patty? You still on that train?_

 _Barry, why didn't you tell me all this? I could've helped you -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- I really didn't want you in danger._

 _Barry, I'm a cop. I'm in danger everyday. Why else do you think I do this? -P. Spivot_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone_

Jay G. has entered Team Flash Talks at 10:19pm.

 _Jay G.- Hi, Barry, Cisco._

 _Barry, who's this? Jay G.? -P. Spivot_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ciao!_

 _Jay G.- Wait, is P. Spivot Patricia Spivot?_

 _How do you know my full name? I never use that name -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Cisco, don't you dare leave._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hehehehh totally team flash material, right? I think Lisa's calling me bye._

Jedi Master Cisco has left Team Flash Talks at 10:21pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- CISCO_

 _Scarlet Speed- CRISCO IMMA CALL YOU_

 _Jay G.- Barry, can I tell her?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Jay, no_

 _Scarlet Speed- CRISCO IM VERY SERIOUS! ILL CALL YOU!_

 _Yes, tell me Jay. How do you know my name? -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Jay..._

 _Jay G.- Patricia Spivot is a CSI on my world. She calls herself Patty too._

 _Wait, on your world? -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Jay..._

 _Jay G.- Yes Earth-2, and Barry, I don't think we should keep things from her anymore._

 _Barry, if you would've told me all this at first then I wouldn't have left -P. Spivot_

 _I could have been part of this Team Flash -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Patty, please believe me when I say there's nothing I wanted more than to tell you._

 _Scarlet Speed has added Jedi Master Cisco into Team Flash Talks at 10:20pm._

 _Jedi Master Cisco has already been added into Team Flash Talks._

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 10:26pm.

 _Barry, I really don't get you. Why didn't you? P. Spivot_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Are you mad Barry?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Patty..._

 _Scarlet Speed- Idk_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Kk, Lisa's calling me. Bye._

Jedi Master Cisco has left Team Flash Talks at 10:29pm.

Jay G. has left Team Flash Talks 10:29pm.

 _Barry, I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you don't trust me. -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- I did this to keep you safe._

 _Ok, I understand, Barry. -P. Spivot_

 _Bye -P. Spivot_

 _Scarlet Speed- Patty_

P. Spivot has left Team Flash Talks at 10:30pm.

P. Spivot was removed from Team Flash Talks at 10:30pm.

* * *

 **Sooooo how was that? I really hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Updates will be a tad slower now that I'm also working on another multi chapter fic. It's an AU that centers around Jay Garrick and Zoom. If that interests you then please check it out! Maybe submit a review or two :)**

 **Anyways, any other suggestions/ideas? You know I just love to bring your ideas to life.**


	9. Double Trouble

**Strawberry's n cream: Here is your chapter now. I really hope you like it! ;)**

 **CadetAnnie4Jesus: I believe you will like this one too cause this has Captain Cold in it. Cisco's really REALLY in trouble this time...**

 **Izi Wilson: Your chapter, the one about Jessie and a boy, will be up after "Hacked by DaBestHacks". I have no idea what it'll be called yet but I probably will by the time the next chapter is up. It will be really fuuuuun writing protective! Harry.**

 **Snowtiger 21: I will combine your chapter with Guest's suggestion and it will be called "Hacked by DaBestHacks". This one will be great, I can promise you that. In fact, I'm working on it now.**

 **Guest: Read above? Anyways, I'll be putting your idea with Snowtiger 21's.**

 **Nevertheless enjoy and thank you for all you lovely reviews!**

* * *

Suddenly the door to Lisa's bedroom flung open and Cisco found himself face to face with an angry Snart, a smirking Rory, and the head of the cold gun.

Lisa stood behind her man, dressed in an elaborate set of black and pink lingerie, and he only in his boxers.

Cisco swore he saw a glint of murder in Leonard's eye.

 **Five hours earlier...**

 _Lisa Baby- 3_

 _Lisa Baby- Cisco_

 _Hey Lisa -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Come over_

 _Haha no remember last time? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- You didn't even come over last time and my bro and Rock is out on a heist._

 _Lisa Baby- Rory*_

 _Yeah, the Flash is already on his way -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lol rock? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Please? I'm so lonely_

 _The last time I almost came over you told me Snart was out and_

 _he ended up texting me for three hours to never come to his house again -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Oh cmon I talked to him after_

 _Your brothers scary -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- He's just protective_

 _Yeah by like 10x -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Please! We can watch Star Wars. I have the rare extended edition._

 _Wait what? There's an extended edition?! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Yes ;)_

 _Lisa Baby- It's 2 more hours long than the original one._

 _But like only the original trilogy right? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Yeah_

 _I'm still not sure -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- I'm so lonely tho :(_

 _Wait the Flash just caught Snart and Rory ok -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- 3_

 _Wait you want me to get food? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Sure. Get me some chow mein or something._

 _Lisa Baby- This house is practically a ghost house_

 _Kk -Jedi Master Cisco_

 **4.5 hours earlier...**

 _Dude it's Valentine's day -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Aww you finally noticed_

 _I thought it was tomorrow and all the stores are closed -Jedi a Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Aww so no chow mein? :(_

 _Nope -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Just come over then. I need my man with me_

 _Kk. -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Wait, I think I found a place -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- What?_

 _This Chinese restaurant is actually open. They have chow mein. -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- Is it Panda Express?_

 _Yah how do you know? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lisa Baby- I love that place 3_

 _Alright, two chow mein coming up -Jedi Master Cisco_

Cisco arrived on Lisa's doorstep in record time with his trademark Cisco grin. Lisa smiled slyly at him and took the two bags of food from him and set them down. Inside one of the bags were a box of her favorite dark chocolates from See's candies. She full out leapt onto him and kissed him for that.

Netflix and chill was literally Netflix and chill. Theyd gotten through the Star Wars IV: A New Hope but when Lisa decided to switch Star Wars for Frozen, Cisco gave her a look. Promptly ignoring that, Lisa played the movie and before it was even half way over, it was lights out for Cisco.

Of course Lisa couldn't have that so she woke her man up by poking him with a lightsaber. That just brought on a sparring match which Cisco won, twice.

He prided himself on mastering the second form of lightsaber combat. His nickname on chat was Jedi Master Cisco after all.

Then Lisa gave him a smirk that had some sort of hidden agenda before dragging Cisco to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Well well well, Cisco's gotten himself into a mess which I'm sure Lisa will happily try to bail him out of.**

 **How was this chapter? Good? Bad? I tried to make it longer but my plot bunnies were being bad and they weren't coming up with any ideas urgh!**

 **Ill need more suggestions to keep these lovely chapters going! So review? And check out my other story, "Ultimate Betrayal"!**


	10. Hacked by DaBestHacks

**You guys will really really love this! At least I certainly did, writting it at least. In my opinion, this is THE best chapter so far. Guest and Snow tiger 21, this is for you so enjoy!**

 **To the multitude of responses last time...**

 **Izi Wilson: Haha yes he certainly is pretty dead. Your chapter will be up after this sometime next week and it will be called "Him".**

 **Strawberrys n' cream: Thank you! And I'm so happy you're enjoying these!**

 **Samurai 538: Aww, I'm really glad you think the scenario last chapter would've really happened.**

* * *

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:58pm.

Jedi Master Cisco- Dude

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I'm so traumatized right now_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Man I'm never going to Lisa's house again_

Scarlet Speed has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:02pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- Wha lol?_

 _Scarlet Speed- What you do_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Nothing_

 _Scarlet Speed- Must've been something ;)_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Barry don't make this worse_

 _Scarlet Speed- Whaaaa youuuu dooooooo_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- We watched movies_

 _Scarlet Speed- And_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- And what? We didn't do anything else man_

 _Scarlet Speed- ;)_

Smoakin has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:06pm.

 _Hi guys. How's it going? - Smoakin_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Dude Felicity? I thought I didn't add you_

 _Scarlet Speed- I think she hacked herself in or something_

 _Hi *waves* -Smoakin_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Maybe change your name._

 _My username? -Smoakin_

 _Is it weird? -Smoakin_

 _How's it weird? -Smoakin_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yeah. I could always change it for you._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I am the best namer out there._

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey Felicity!_

Mr. Queen has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:12pm.

Spartan Digs has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:12pm.

Smoakin has been changed to DaBestHacks at 4:12pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Mr. Queen? Oliver?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey wassup Digs, Ollie?_

 _Please don't call me that, Barry -Mr. Queen_

 _Oliver be nice -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Now that's what I'm talking about, DaBestHacks_

 _Hey Barry -Spartan Digs_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hey Pringles_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Diggle*_

 _Scarlet Speed- Pringles?!_

 _Hey Cisco -Spartan Digs_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Autocorrect man_

 _Oh! My new codename is Overwatch -DaBestHacks_

 _Pretty cool huh? -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yeah but you could've gotten a way better codename from me_

 _I think Overwatch is just fine -Mr. Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ok, we're going to have to rewrite your username_

 _Scarlet Speed- Overwatch and Spartan? Pretty cool_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Dude you're supposed to be on my side here_

Mr. Queen has been changed to Ultimate Arrows at 4:18pm.

Ultimate Arrows has been changed to Mr. Queen at 4:18pm.

Mr. Queen has been changed to Ultimate Arrows at 4:18pm.

Ultimate Arrows has been changed to Mr. Queen at 4:18pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Aw cmon!_

 _Scarlet Speed- Lololololol_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- :(_

 _XD I tried-DaBestHacks_

 _Scarlet Speed- Jingle how's it going with Malcolm? I heard Sara left or something_

 _Scarlet Speed- Dingle*_

 _Scarlet Speed- Dick*_

 _Scarlet Speed- Diggle*_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hahahahhahaha cannot stop laughing_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You have to admit that Ultimate Arrows is a_

 _muchhhh better username than just Mr. Queen right?_

 _Yeah, Sara left on some time trip? -Spartan Digs_

 _Scarlet Speed- Wait Sara left on a time trip? As in time travel?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Dude that's awesome_

 _My username is fine as it is -Mr. Queen_

 _Yeah with some guy named Ripper Hunt -Spartan Digs_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Nawww_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- That's so awesome. And I think Wells said Rip Hunter?_

 _Yeah, that guy -Spartan Digs_

 _Scarlet Speed- Why are they traveling through time?_

 _Vandal Savage is still a problem -Spartan Digs_

 _Scarlet Speed- Whaaaa?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Say what now?_

 _Yeah. Look I gotta go -Spartan Digs_

Spartan Digs has left Team Flash Talks at 4:27pm.

 _Barry you are still checking over scenes before you arrive? -Mr. Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Um sure_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- So no?_

 _Barry, I don't understand you. You have the time but you don't. - Mr. Queen_

 _Maybe we should meet up for another training session -Mr. Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Nope nope nope. I don't need._

 _Scarlet Speed- I could still feel poky things in my back sometimes_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Poky things? You mean arrows?_

 _Oliver?! What?! -DaBestHacks_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yeah arrows_

 _It was the only way we could most effectively train -Mr. Queen_

 _I thought we were over this Oliver. Apologize! -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I chip them_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ship* Lol my phones like Jays_

 _It was with the best intentions. I didn't aim anywhere dangerous -Mr. Queen_

 _That's not the point Oliver! -DaBestHacks_

 _Why didn't you tell me this earlier Barry? -DaBestHacks_

 _I could've helped you -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- He didn't? He was complaining all day when he got back_

 _Scarlet Speed- Cisco I really wasn't_

 _Oliver! -DaBestHacks_

 _Apologize! -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- They're my new OMG_

 _Scarlet Speed- What?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- OTP*_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I ship them as much as I ship SnowJay and Parrot_

 _Barry I'm sorry -Mr. Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Parrot?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Parry* You and Patty_

 _For?! -DaBestHacks_

 _I'm sorry for what? -DaBestHacks_

 _For shooting arrows at your back but you really should've surveyed the scene -Mr. Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Oh lick city_

 _Scarlet Speed- Whaa_

 _Scarlet Speed- There's actually a city named Lick City._

 _Oliver -DaBestHacks_

 _No -DaBestHacks_

 _NOOO Oliver -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- No lol Olicity. Stupid autocorrect_

 _No -DaBestHacks_

 _Do I really need to guide you through this? -DaBestHacks_

 _Scarlet Speed- Ohh hahah autocorrect sucks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yah no kidding_

 _Barry I'm sorry for shooting arrows into your back -Mr. Queen_

 _Barry, we're really really sorry about this -DaBestHacks_

 _Scarlet Speed- Oh it's no problem._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Didn't this happen like two years ago?_

 _Oliver?! -DaBestHacks_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I so ship them_

Mr. Queen has left Team Flash Talks at 4:47pm.

Mr. Queen has been removed from Team Flash Talks at 4:47pm.

 _Errghhhhhh! Prick -DaBestHacks_

 _Scarlet Speed- It's ok Felicity_

 _No, it's not -DaBestHacks_

 _Shooting arrows into a friends back isn't ok -DaBestHacks_

DaBestHacks has left Team Flash Talks at 4:50pm.

Mr. Queen has been added to Team Flash Talks at 5:51pm.

Mr. Queen has entered Team Flash Talks at 5:51pm.

 _I'll talk to him for you Barry -DaBestHacks_

 _And he'll email a proper apology later -DaBestHacks_

 _And maybe a gift -DaBestHacks_

* * *

 **Alrighty that's it for now! I do have my idea for a second chapter of this...should I do a second chapter? If I do, it'll be after the next chapter, "Him".**

 **By the way did anyone catch the title of this fic, "Say What Now?" in this chapter? "Say what now?" is somewhere in there!**

 **Soooo any suggestions, comments, ideas? Y'all know I'm happy to put them into writting for you :)**

 **Check out my other stories if you have time!**


	11. Him

**Wow! I got some pretty good reviewers last time. Thanks guy! Love ya :)**

 **Izi Wilson, this chapter is for you!**

 **Izi Wilson: Yeah, it's Smoaken but she changes it**

 **InsomniacMaybe: Ooh! Now that's a good suggestion. I should do an entire chapter based on the Vigilantes chat but the thing is I stopped watching Arrow after ep 4.01 so I'll see what I can do. And yes! Pied Piper, I can definitely do that. Yours will be up next :)**

 **Strawberry's n cream: Thank you!**

 **Guest (1): OMG yesssssss! Thank you for that! It will be up after Insomniac's chapter.**

 **Guest (2): I will definitely do another chapter with Thea and Laurel (before she died...)**

* * *

JQ has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:44pm.

 _Hi guys -JQ_

 _That was really fun last night XD -JQ_

Dr. Snow has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:44pm.

 _Dr. Snow- I'm glad you had fun_

 _Did you? -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- I guess :-/_

 _You guess? -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- I just can't believe Jay had been_

 _Zoom all this time! I mean Zoom killed him!_

 _Dr. Snow- Do you think he's Zoom?_

 _I'm really not sure -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- Ok._

 _Umm hey, you know what? -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- Yes?_

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:48pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Heyy guys_

 _I met a guy -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You did what now?_

 _Dr. Snow- I hope you two didn't have sexual intercourse_

 _Guys no! I just met him -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Does your dad know?_

 _No, he doesn't let me date -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- Are you dating him?_

 _Dr. Snow- What's his name?_

 _Jacob or AJ as he likes it -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- I knew an AJ once_

 _You want to meet him? -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- What do you mean?_

 _Dr. Snow- Is he next to you?_

 _He's right here- JQ_

 _In fact... -JQ_

 _Hi everyone -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- Was that him?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hey AJ_

 _XD- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You didn't tell him about the_

 _situation of the stuff and things right?_

 _?- JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- I think what Cisco means is Z_

 _You know he's right here, right? -JQ_

 _He sorta already knows because of the texts Caitlin sent- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Guys dude, Harry's here_

 _He's in STAR labs? -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- Act natural_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- How more natural can I act? Dude,_

 _he's walking towards me_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- He's looking at me guys_

 _Dr. Snow- Try whistling_

 _That would just make you look more suspicious -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I'm pretty sure my whistling sounds_

 _like a dying bird trying to sing_

 _Lol -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I think Hartley's sonic gloves would sound better_

 _Dr. Snow- Is he still looking at you?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco and Dr. Snow,_

 _why doesn't her father let her date? -JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- I don't know but you can ask Harry_

 _Dr. Snow- Cisco, would you mind asking Harry for AJ?_

 _No, it's ok guys- JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- Cisco?_

 _Cisco, it's ok. You don't have to ask really- JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- What happened to Cisco?_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhh he's probably getting interrogated by my dad- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Jesse, get to STAR labs_

 _Is that you, dad?- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yes, it surely is. STAR labs now._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Heheheh sorry_

 _Dad, I'm 19. I'm of legal age here. The legal age is only 18 here- JQ_

 _Dr. Snow- I need to go. Bye. :-)_

 _Dr. Snow has left Team Flash Talks at 4:00pm._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Well, newsflash, the legal age on E2 is 21._

 _21,Jesse so you're still under my protection and guidance_

 _Not on this earth -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- STAR LABS NOW_

 _Nope -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You get yourself back here, young lady._

 _Dad, why wouldn't you let me date?- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- JESSE TESS WELLS_

 _You know AJ knows about E2 and the multiverse now right, Dad? -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I don't care what AJ knows or don't know._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Get here, now_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Oh hohohoh he's really pissed._

 _I'm still not going, Cisco- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- He just left by the way_

 _Might as well add him to this chat- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Umm I'm not sure that's a good idea_

JQ has added AJ to Team Flash Talks at 4:08pm.

AJ has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:08pm.

 _AJ- Hi everyone_

 _AJ- The multiverse theory is true?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yep, basically_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- So is he just going to be apart of this from now on?_

 _I'm not sure -JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I'm not sure that's a really good idea_

 _AJ- I can leave if you want._

E2 Harrison has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:10pm.

 _E2 Harrison- Jesse remove him now_

 _No, dad. I can take care of myself perfectly fine- JQ_

 _AJ- I'll just leave_

 _AJ has left Team Flash Talks at 4:11pm._

 _AJ was removed from Team Flash Talks at 4:11pm._

 _There, he left. Are you happy now, dad?- JQ_

 _E2 Harrison- Jesse, just come here so I can talk to you_

 _No- JQ_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- You scared him off, Harry_

 _E2 Harrison- Ramon, don't. Jesse, come here NOW_

 _Fine but only if you promise you'll let me date- JQ_

 _E2 Harrison- Jesse_

 _Will you?- JQ_

 _E2 Harrison- No_

 _Then I'm not coming- JQ_

JQ has left Team Flash Talks at 4:15pm.

* * *

 **And the 11th chapter is done! Whoohooooo! We've officially reached the double digit number of chapters. I know we already reached the 10th chapter last time, but I forgot to celebrate then so...**

 **Celebrate with me by reviewing? :)**

 **For my other ongoing stories, the next chapter for Ultimate Betrayal is halfway done and I think the third "User's Manual and Guide for" will be up before the next chapter for UB (Ultimate Betrayal). Thanks guys!**


	12. The Five Vigilantes 1

**This takes place during Arrow's 4.01 cause I haven't watched anything after that. Whoops!**

 **InsomniacMaybe, here's your chapter! I'm sorry if this isn't as funny as you think it would be but there is a part two to this and I will try my best to make that one more humorous. I think you'll enjoy part two more than part one cause this is just kinda like the start of the chat room and it's kinda awkward idk. Anyways enjoy for me please!**

 **Strawberry's n cream: Thank you so much! 3**

 **Guest(1): I think I said I'd do your suggestion next (your SUPERGIRL suggestion) so yep!** **In fact I might integrate that into part two of The Five Vigilantes.**

 **Guest(2): Yesssss Harry is really overprotective and there might be an AJ in future chapters ;)**

 **Izi Wilson: Haha me toooo**

 **Caitlinmontgomery: Awa :( Well good news! There's Laurel in this chapter!**

 **Little Red Riding Brat: Yes JESSE TESS WELLS. Actually you know what I thought of Jesse's middle name as Tess cause of the Flash forum.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

The Five Vigilantes has been created by Tech Queen at 11:02am.

Tech Queen has added Spartan Digs, Speedy T, Mr. Queen,

CC Laurel, and Don't Fight Me to The Five Vigilantes.

Tech Queen has entered The Five Vigilantes at 11:03am.

 _Hi guys -Tech Queen_

 _I changed my name by the way. I used to be DaBestHacks -Tech Queen_

 _That was really awkward -Tech Queen_

Mr. Queen has entered The Five Vigilantes at 11:56am.

 _Mr. Queen- What's this for?_

 _Wow, you are really bad at replying to texts -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- Felicity, what's this for?_

 _Well, Barry has one so why not us? -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- No we don't need one._

 _Aw shush Oliver -Tech Queen_

Speedy T has entered The Five Vigilantes at 11:58am.

 _Speedy T- We have a chat room now?_

 _Yep! -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- No_

 _Oliver, quit killing the mood -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- Ollie, just don't._

Spartan Digs has entered The Five Vigilantes at 11:59pm.

CC Laurel has entered The Five Vigilantes at 12:00pm.

 _CC Laurel- We have a chat room now?_

 _Spartan Digs- Just like Barry's._

 _Yep! Yay -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- Hey, I just noticed that you and Oliver's_

 _usernames both end in Queen_

 _Oh yeah, it does -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- ;)_

 _I did not. We're just engaged right now I think. -Tech Queen_

 _We might get married in the future -Tech Queen_

 _I'm really not sure -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- Thea, Felicity and I are just engaged._

 _CC Laurel- So..._

 _Oh! Yes, how was the food I made guys? -Tech Queen_

 _The cake I made for you guys? In celebration that_

 _Team Arrow is back again? -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- No one calls us Team Arrow_

 _CC Laurel- Barry does and Cisco too._

 _Spartan Digs- Oliver can you not do this right now?_

 _Anyways how was the cake? -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- It was good._

 _Mr. Queen- Felicity, you have failed this cake._

 _Spartan Digs- It was ok._

 _So good? No good? Give me a straight answer here guys -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- Yeah, I lied. It was pretty bad._

 _Argh. It looks like there's actual skill in cooking -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- More like baking?_

 _Wait, you were supposed to bake it? -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- Yeah.._

 _Cooking isn't the same as baking? I thought they were interchangeable -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- Nope_

 _By the way Oliver, did you apologize to Barry? -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- I haven't had the time._

 _Oliver, it's been a month since that issue came up -Tech Queen_

 _I already sent a gift of ponies to him -Tech Queen_

 _CC Laurel- What? Ponies? I don't think he has anywhere he can store them_

 _Mr. Queen- I've been really busy adjusting to our new lifestyle._

 _Spartan Digs- Yeah a new lifestyle without us in your life_

 _CC Laurel- Are you still mad at him for the Rash All Ghost situation?_

 _No guys, PEONIES -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- You sent actual ponies?_

 _I meant peonies. Like the flowers? -Tech Queen_

 _Do you guys need a pic? -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- I bet Ras does have rashes_

 _CC Laurel- Lol sorry. Meant Ras Al Ghost_

 _CC Laurel- Ghul*_

 _Spartan Digs- Yes, I'm still mad._

 _Speedy T- No we know what peonies look like._

 _Mr. Queen- Isn't that a little romantic?_

 _Mr. Queen- Diggle I did what I had to do with Ras._

 _Speedy T- Ooh jealousy_

 _Peonies actually means healing and I thought sending_

 _them over might be encouraging to him -Tech Queen_

 _In case you shoot any more arrows at him :( -Tech Queen_

 _Speedy T- Ugh I need to go_

Speedy T has left The Five Vigilantes at 12:13pm.

 _Spartan Digs- And you couldn't have found any other way to at least inform us?_

 _CC Laurel- I think I'll go now too_

CC Laurel has left The Five Vigilantes at 12:13pm.

 _Mr. Queen- Ding I didn't even hut your wife._

 _Mr. Queen- Hurt_

 _Mr. Queen- Diggle*_

 _If you shoot anymore arrows at Barry I'll shoot you with an arrow -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- I know and I won't._

 _Spartan Digs- I really don't get you sometimes._

 _Mr. Queen- What else do you want me to say?_

 _Spartan Digs- I don't know, Oliver._

 _OLIVER -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- Yes?_

 _No more arrows at Barry -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- Got it._

Spartan Digs has left The Five Vigilantes at 12:15pm.

 _I'm adding Barry -Tech Queen_

 _Mr. Queen- Felicity you don't have to_

Tech Queen has added Scarlet Speed to The Five Vigilantes at 12:15pm.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I have decided to do a special based on 2.18 for this. It will be posted before the 2.19 "Back to Normal" airs so YAYY! Two updates within a week.**

 **Ch. 5 of Ultimate Betrayal is well on its way. I'm really surprised at how much the plot is changing and that's a good thing!**

 **The User's Guide and Manual series with Caitlin Snow will be posted before UB (Ultimate Betrayal) is.**

 **So review and check out my other stories? XD**


	13. SnowBarry Special

**I just couldn't wait any longer, you know? Here's the: SNOWBARRY SPECIAL**

 **InsomniacMaybe: Haha yes they realize how dumb of a decision it is in this chapter. I hope you do enjoy! The second part of The Five Vigilantes will be up after this one. And I just realized that I completely forgot your Pied Piper suggestion so that'll** **be up after the Supergirl chapter.**

 **Izi Wilson: I think I already did that in Star Wars vs. Star Trek? But I can always do another if you'd like :)**

 **Guest: I'm not sure if you're reading this anymore but this chapter does include SNOWBARRY! I just couldn't resist with how Cait was begging Zoom not to kill Barry.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:44pm.

 _I can't watch Mazda commercials without thinking of Jay anymore -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _I knew someone named Hunter once -Jedi Master Cisco_

E2 Harrison Wells has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:46pm.

 _E2 Harrison Wells- That's nice Ramon_

 _Geez why you so grumpy? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- I told you all not to trust Jay yet you did_

 _Well how were we supposed to know? And that Wells issue -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- FOR THE LAST TIME IM WELLS NOT HIM_

 _Ok ok got you -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- By the way it was really idiotic of Allen_ _to give up his speed_

 _like that after all we went through_

 _Dont let Barry hear you say that but yeah -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- He would've been fast enough to save Walter_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- I thought this was a group chat_

 _o_O and I think it's Wally? -Jedi Master Cisco_

Scarlet Speed has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:45pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Why are we even using this? We're all in the cortex._

 _E2 Harrison Wells- I'm not_

 _Cause -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Can't we just talk?_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- About what Allen? There's nothing to talk about_

 _Talking's so awkward now without Caitlin -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ok Harry, just go get your coffee from Jitters -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- I need to go find Jesse. Bye_

E2 Harrison Wells has left Team Flash Talks at 3:49pm.

Scarlet Speed has been changed to Barry at 3:49pm.

 _Barry- There_

 _Don't do that to yourself man -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _The speed force is still with you -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Cisco, just don't._

 _You just need another bolt of lightning -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Cisco..._

 _Ok -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _But seriously if we set up a lightning rod on top of the STAT labs_

 _roof maybe we can get your speed back -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- So Jay could steal it again?_

 _... -Jedi Master Cisco_

Ace Reporter has entered Team Flash Talks at 3:51pm.

 _Ace Reporter- Hey Barr. How you doing?_

 _Barry- Great._

 _Ace Reporter- Barry._

 _Barry- What do you want me to say, Iris? Idk_

 _Wait guys -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- Barry, can I ask you something?_

 _Barry- Sure_

 _Barry- About?_

 _Ace Reporter- Barry I really don't know how to put this but giving up your speed to Zoom was a really bad decision._

 _Guys stop testing! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Texting*- Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Why?_

 _Barry- Iris..._

 _Ace Reporter- You're so much faster than him. I love Walt Disney and I know you do too but you could've saved him without doing that._

 _GUYS I MEAN IT LETS JUST TALK -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- I'm at my house._

 _Barry- Iris I had to. I had no choice. Zoom pushed me into a corner and I couldn't endanger Walls life._

 _Barry- Wally*_

 _Barry- Cisco why?_

 _Ace Reporter- Wally* not Walt Disney but I love that too._

 _Lets just talk cause JAYS STILL HERE -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Lol Iris_

 _Barry- What?!_

 _Ace Reporter- Barr I love you but sometimes your decisions are stupid._

 _Barry- Where is he?_

 _Barry- I thought he left with Cait!_

 _Barry- Are you sure he's still on E1?_

 _Ace Reporter- Cisco, what? Where is he?_

 _No I mean like in the chat room. His names still here -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Oh. Then remove him?_

 _I don't know how! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- I don't think he'll spy on this but I think we should delete him._

 _I don't think E2 can communicate with us on E1 tho -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Still I think you should remove him_

 _Everyone stay clam -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Calm* -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _I don't know how to! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Because every one of our texts sends a notification to his phone_

 _Ace Reporter- I don't think he took his phone to E2 though_

 _I don't think E2 can communicate with E1 either -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _And I closed that breach -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- What if it's still open on his side?_

 _Ace Reporter- Ok Barr you need to stop worrying._

Jay G. has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:01pm.

 _GUYS -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _OK IM LOGGING OFF -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- JAY WHAT MORE DO TOU WANT?_

 _Barry- You*_

 _Ace Reporter- Jay, where's Caitlin?_

 _GUYS LOG OFF RIGHT NOW FOR YOUR OWN SAKES -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _THIS IS CREEPY -Jedi Master Cisco_

Ace Reporter has left Team Flash Talks at 4:03pm.

 _Jay G.- Hi Barry. This is interesting._

 _Gtg guys -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Why did you take Cait_

 _Jay G.- You certainly had a lot of speed force. How did you get that much?_

 _Jay G.- Or maybe I can just ask Cait._

 _BARRY PLEASE DONT ANSWER-Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- NO. I'm getting her back._

 _Jay G.- And how do you plan to stop me now that you don't have your speed?_

 _Barry- I'll ask you again, Jay, why did you take Cait?_

 _I'm kinda sorta wondering that too you know -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Jay G. Because I love her of course._

 _Haha well that's funny -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _No offense pleasedontkillme -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Well she doesn't love you anymore_

 _Jay G.- Of course she does. It's just that she doesn't know it yet._

 _I'm also wondering how you are talking to us? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Jay G.- I could pay you all a visit. It's actually gotten boring on my earth._

 _Umm no tanks you -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Thank you I meant thank you -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JayG. -You're welcome, Cisco_

 _I meant no thank you! As in DONT COME -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Can you just stop_

 _Jay G.- Stop what? I'm not doing anything, at least not right now._

 _Jay G.- Cait hasn't even woke up yet._

 _Barry- Don't call her Cait._

 _Jay G.- Cait just looks so peaceful when she's sleeping_

 _This is just really creepy -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _You sound like that guy from that movie Curve -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- There's a movie called Curve?_

 _You need to watch more movies Barry -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Jay G.- If you think about it, our meeting was fate_

 _Jay G.- You see, I really didn't mean to fall in love with her but I did_

 _Ok I'm out -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Just stop, ok? Give her back to us_

 _Jay G.- Oh no, she's mine. Isn't it funny that her doppelgänger works for me too?_

 _Barry- Cait is never going to work for you._

 _That's not going to happen -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Jay G.- We'll see._

Jay G. has left Team Flash Talks at 4:13pm.

 _SnowJay is dead and I feel bad for shipping it now -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry, Iris is here -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- She is?_

 _She's outside -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Kk coming._

* * *

 **So how was that?**

 **Curve is an actual movie and that guy Cisco is relating Jay to is named Cristian who is also played by none other than Teddy Sears. I just had to cause Teddy just reminded me so much of Cristian in the latest episode "Versus Zoom". Watch it if you have time! Great movie if you like sexually psychotic mofos.**

 **Funny thing is all the the autocorrect stuff in this chapter, I didn't plan for. Like when Cisco says "Everyone clam down" I typed in clam, not calm and I just thought, hey, why don't I just leave it be? So funny stuff happens when you type on an iPad.**

 **Part two of The Five Vigilantes will be up after the fourth "The User's Guide and Manual" and an update of UB (Ultimate Betrayal.**

 **Review please? They really encourage me and keep me going.**


	14. The Five Vigilantes 2

**Ok so these two chapters "The Five Vigilantes" part one and two takes place before all that craziness with Zoom/Hunter happens. In the Flash timeline, it's somewhere after season 2 episode 9 (the Rogues) and after Season 4 episode 1 in the Arrow timeline, ok? So after 2.09 (Flash) and 4.01 (Arrow) ok?**

 **For all those who said the last chapter "SnowBarry special" wasn't really SnowBarry at all, I really tried to make it have a SnowBarry feel. Guess I should've said that instead of naming the chapter SnowBarry. So sorry :(**

 **InsonmiacMaybe: Hahahahahaha well the thing is, Cisco didn't really close that breach that he made and well, for that chapter I was thinking that maybe Hunter could stand near the breach and receive radio signals from E1 there. Idk if that makes sense but yeah**

 **Guest(1): I center some of the texts cause that represents which phone the chapter takes place on. So for this one, it's Felicity's (Tech Queen).**

 **Bookscrazygirl: Alrighty! I heard ya :)**

 **Guest(2): Aww thank you! Glad you liked it**

 **Dark. shadey01: Absolutely! Your request will be up after the Pied Piper one.**

 **Yara: I'm sorry :( I tried...**

 **Caitlinmontgomery: Hahahaha yes autocorrect tends to be a jerk to everyone tho. And Jay's creepiness was my intention.**

 **Guest(3): Hahaha yes Rash Al Ghost. Ra's does look like someone who has rashes tho lol**

 **Guest(4): As I've said, I'm really sorry it wasn't SnowBarry ish enough. I'm glad you're looking forward to the upcoming chapters! Enjoy.**

 **ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

Scarlet Speed has entered The Five Vigilantes at 2:45pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey wassup?_

Tech Queen has entered The Five Vigilantes at 2:50pm.

 _Barry! Just wait a min for Oliver -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- This is cool_

 _Ikr? -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Why do we need to wait for Oliver?_

 _He needs to apologize for shooting you with arrows -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Felicity it's really ok_

 _Nope, Oliver needs to learn how to say sorry for once -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- KK_

 _Did you get those ponies by the way? -Tech Queen_

 _Peonies* -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Uhh yeah_

 _Scarlet Speed- You really didn't have to but thanks_

 _You're welcome -Tech Queen_

 _I specially ordered those from Canada -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Do you mind if Cisco joins in? Or Cait?_

 _Nope, the more the merrier -Tech Queen_

Scarlet Speed has added Jedi Master Cisco and

Dr. Snow into The Five Vigilantes

Jedi Master Cisco has entered The Five Vigilantes at 3:00pm.

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Whoaaa you guys made one of these too?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yeah they did_

 _Yep, we decided to model our chat room after yours -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- This is dope. I'm glad ours was an inspiration to you guys_

 _Scarlet Speed- I really like the name_

 _Thanks! Thought of it myself. All me here -Tech Queen_

 _How are things going over there? -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Zoom_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- The creepy evil demon with those creepy evil looking claws_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Earth 2 Dr. Evil_

 _Zoom? -Tech Queen_

CC Laurel has entered The Five Vigilantes at 3:03pm.

 _CC Laurel- Hey Cisco_

 _Is he like the Reverse Flash? Wells? -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Uhh worse. He broke Barry's back_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Laurel!_

 _Wait what? -Tech Queen_

 _CC Laurel- Who broke Barry's back?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey Laurel!_

 _BARRY -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- E2 Dr. Evil_

 _Why didn't you tell me about this? -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- I'm all healed now. It's all cool_

 _CC Laurel- Are you okay Barry? That's not something you heal from_

 _But Barry still. -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- And that E2 Dr. Evil even threw_

 _Barry's lightning back at him._

 _Scarlet Speed- I'm fine, Laurel and I actually healed._

 _Scarlet Speed- Speedster healing you know._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Nasty guy_

 _Ouch. Barry come over here so I can give you a hug -Tech Queen_

 _Barry you have to -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Can't sorry :( I'm at work_

 _CC Laurel- Glad you're feeling better Barry 3_

 _:( -Tech Queen_

 _Wait Barry can throw lightning now? That's new -Tech Queen_

 _CC Laurel- Cisco, can I ask you for another favor?_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Yep! Jay taught him how to. It's really cool_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Man I wish I had a vid I can send you_

 _Scarlet Speed- Well it's more like I throw the energy radiating off me when I run_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Absolutely Laurel_

 _CC Laurel- Do you mind upgrading my Canary Cry device?_

 _You mean those orange sparks? -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ooh lord yes!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Just let me get my tools out okay and I'll be on it_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yeah_

 _Wait who's Jay? -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- He's Earth 2 Flash who lost his powers to Zoom._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- He has this entire costume and helmet with wings._

 _CC Laurel- Thanks Cisco 3_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I could make a much better suit for him tho_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- What can I say? I love my work. You're welcome, Laurel_

 _Scarlet Speed- Basically what Cisco said_

 _Scarlet Speed- About Jay_

 _Earth 2? -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- It's complicated but when we opened up the singularity,_

 _i_ _t created 52 breaches that leads to another dimension/earth/world_

 _Wow -Tech Queen_

 _I don't think I'll ever get used to Central -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Lol I haven't either_

 _CC Laurel- So there's two worlds? How many are there?_

Mr. Queen has entered The Five Vigilantes at 3:15pm.

 _Mr. Queen- Hi_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- According to Stein's theory, an infinity._

 _CC Laurel- Wow_

 _CC Laurel- Oliver I'm on my way_

 _Oliver apologize -Tech Queen_

E2 Harrison Wells has entered The Five Vigilantes at 3:16pm.

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Barry what's this_

 _Mr. Queen- Ok_

 _Scarlet Speed- My friend's chat room_

 _CC Laurel- Gotta go, Cisco and Barry. Bye 3_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- You're friends with this Laurel?_

 _Yep they are Wells...? -Tech Queen_

 _You're not actually someone imposing as Wells right? -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Byeeeee_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- No, Tech Queen_

 _Okeee -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Idk who Laurel is on your Earth Harry but she's the Black Canary here_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Laurel is a metahuman known as the Siren on my earth_

 _Scarlet Speed- Bye Laurel_

 _Mr. Queen- Wells?!_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Black Canary is really dope_

 _CC Laurel- Nice to meet you, Wells. I have to go now unfortunately_

CC Laurel has left The Five Vigilantes at 3:19pm.

 _OLIVERRRR -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Oliver it's not exactly Wells. It's Wells from another earth._

 _Mr. Queen- I don't think I even want to ask_

 _E2 Harrison- Mr. Robert Queen your Wells, the Reverb Flash or whatever you wish to call him is not Wells. I am._

 _Mr. Queen- My name is Oliver_

 _Oliver I know you see this! -Tech Queen_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Fine, Olives_

 _Mr. Queen- Wells, it's Oliver_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- That's what I said_

 _Mr. Queen- Felicity_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Hahahahha olives. Your face does kinda look like olives tho_

 _Tell Barry you're sorry, Oliver -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Like your facial structure_

 _Scarlet Speed- Felicity it's really fine_

 _Barry please don't argue. You'll just encourage Oliver -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Your face shape_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yeah it kind of does_

 _Mr. Queen- Barry I'm sorry_

 _:) -Tech Queen_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Crisco where are you. We need to make a better speed dampener_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- It's CISCO. Stop being a dick._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- And I'd wanna work on Laurels Canary Cry device first_

 _Scarlet Speed- It's cool Oliver_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Cisco, now will you come to STAR labs_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- I'm at BBB. Get Jay to help you_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Garrick is nowhere in sight and he's as useful as air_

 _Oliverrrrr where are you? -Tech Queen_

 _Air is actually pretty useful when you think about it -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yeah can't survive without oxygen or_

 _water vapor even which is in air_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Cisco would you just get here and bring some BBB_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Ok._

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Do you think the E3 version of you would be obsessed with BBB too?_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- I don't know Cisco. I don't think about someone who is me but not me at all._

Mr. Queen has left The Five Vigilantes at 3:26pm.

 _:( -Tech Queen_

 _Jedi Master Cisco- Well ok. Chill. I'm coming_

Jedi Master Cisco has left The Five Vigilantes at 3:27pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- So airs actually pretty useful_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Ok Garrick is as useful as unnecessarily automated objects_

 _Isn't that a little mean Wells? -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Uhh he taught me how to throw lightning and how to defeat Sand Demon_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Yes and that's it_

 _Scarlet Speed- I'm just not gonna argue anymore_

 _E2 Harrison Wells- Ok_

E2 Harrison Wells has left The Five Vigilantes at 3:29pm.

E2 Harrison Wells has been removed from The Five Vigilantes at 3:30pm.

 _Ok sorry for my language but he is a dick -Tech Queen_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yep lol_

* * *

 **Alrighty that's a wrap.**

 **Guest's chapter of Supergirl will be up next time after a UGAM (User's Guide and Manual) based on Earth 2 Harrison Wells, otherwise known as Harry. InsomniacMaybe's chapter of Pied Piper will be up after Supergirl.**

 **For any of you that's reading UB (Ultimate Betrayal), uhh I was originally going to give up of that because of writer's block BUT I found a coauthor now so it's all good :)**

 **Ohhhhhhh and I have another special based off of 2.19, not 2.20 because Barry...and the Supergirl one will be before 2.20 too...**

 **Please review! Thanks.**


	15. Earth Super or Super Earth?

**Another chapter for you guys!**

 **01: You're welcome! I'm very happy to :)**

 **InsomniacMaybe: Hahahahahhaha ;) I will try to update more often. I don't have much friends either so we're in the same boat here! Actually, I've never really had a real group text before where subtexts would happen.**

 **Caitlinmontgomery: Hahahaha yes. Well there isn't much fangirling in here tho...just read**

 **Guest: Okeee dokey! I'll try and do that**

* * *

Barry has entered Team Flash Talks at 7:58pm.

 _Barry- Hey_

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 7:59pm.

 _Hey -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Can we just try to not talk here? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Why?_

 _Jays still here man! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- He's just trying to taunt us like_

 _everything else he's done_

 _Ok... -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _But I'm still not comfortable with E2 Dr. Evil spying on us through this -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Ignore him_

 _Kk I'll try -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Uhh have I told you about that time I_

 _accidentally ran into another world?_

 _Whaaaa? No Barry. You've got to tell us these things -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Yeah.._

 _Barry- I met Superman_

 _YOU MET SUPERMAN AND YOU DIDNT TEKL US? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _You at least got his autograph right? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Please say yes -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Supergirl*_

 _Barry- It's Supergirl and no_

 _Barry. You just don't not get Super grind autograph -Jedi a Master Cisco_

 _Super gills -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Super grill -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _SUPERGIRL -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Lol_

 _My phone hates Supergirl :( -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Were her powers awesome? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Yep_

 _Man I wanted her to sign my comic books -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _And my T Shirts and vinyl collection -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- I would've asked her to sign my poster_

 _but I just kinda ran there_

 _Barry- Maybe I should've asked her for her signature_

 _Uh yeah! Seriously not cool man -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Maybe I can go there again but idk_

 _Maybe if the you know what works -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- ?_

 _The lightning explosion. The hmhmhmm -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Oh maybe then_

 _Wait how don't you know about Supergirl? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- I only know Superman_

 _Thats not right. They're family and you need_

 _to know them as a family -Jedi Master Cisco_

JQ has entered Team Flash Talks at 8:19pm.

 _JQ- Heyyyyy_

 _Jesse! Barry went to a world where there's SUPERGIRL -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Supergirl?_

 _Barry- Yeah_

 _Wait you don't know who Supergirl is? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Sure_

 _Ok I'll take that as a no. What about Superman? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Are they related?_

 _I'll take that as a no too -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _HOW DONT YOU KNOW -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- I don't?_

 _Barry- Cisco it's fine_

 _Ummmmumm you know what meet me in_

 _one of the break rooms -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Are we having another movie marathon?_

 _Yep. Seriously tho. How do you not know Star Wars_

 _and Superman/Supergirl? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- I just don't_

 _Let's meet in the break room -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _What should we call this Earth? -Jedi a Master Cisco_

 _JQ- You mean the one with Supergirl?_

 _Yeah. I'm thinking Earth Super -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- I like that_

 _JQ- Hmm Super Earth?_

 _Barry- I think I like that better_

 _Ehh Earth Super sounds better -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Super Earth_

 _Cmon Earth Super -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- That sounds like a name lol_

 _JQ- Yahhh_

 _Cmon Barry help me here -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- That sounds like Cmon Super Earth, time for dinner_

 _Barry- Lolololool_

 _Barrrrrrrry cmon man. You can't do this to me -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Who names the metahumans around here? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- You but give me this one time_

 _Super Earthhhhhhhh -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Wait I meant Earth Super -Jedi a Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Ooh see? You agree!_

 _:( You're making me cry here -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Super is an adjective and you always_

 _place an adjective before a noun_

 _Not always -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- But most times_

 _Barry?! Help me here! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Idk_

Ace Reporter has entered Team Flash Talks at 8:27pm.

 _Ace Reporter- Hey Barr_

 _Iris hey! Super Earth or Earth Super? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Super Earth_

 _I was asking Iris, Jesse -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- Uhh Earth Super?_

 _Barry- Hey Iris!_

 _Ace Reporter- Barr how are you doing?_

 _Hah! Score for me! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- We're still tied. I have Barry's vote and you have Iris's._

 _Hmm right -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Now we just need someone else -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- I'm doing good Iris_

 _JQ- Maybe my dad?_

 _Nah he'd just agree with you -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- Are you really going to do that particle accelerator thing again?_

 _Barry I told you you just need another bolt of lightning -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Yeah, Iris_

 _Expect oh Patty mom! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- You found something about Patty?_

 _JQ- ?_

 _Stupid phone -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Expect omg Petroleum! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _:( -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- Try all caps_

 _Autocorrect hates me -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _I need a phone with a Hogwarts keyboard -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Lol yeah_

 _EXPECTO PATRONUM -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- Perfect_

 _:) -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- You sure this isn't going to harm Barr tho?_

 _JQ- Yep my dad already has the entire recreation of that even all planned out_

 _JQ- Don't worry Iris_

 _Ace Reporter- I'll try not to_

 _Ooh this should be called Project: Expecto Patronum -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- That's from Harry Potter right?_

 _Yep -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Never watched that movie..._

 _WHAT -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Kidding!_

 _JQ- XD_

 _Man you almost gave me a heart attack there -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Because how do you not see Star Wars AND Harry Potter -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- I've seen Harry Potter but not Star Wars before Team Flash_

 _Barry- Lolol Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- I think we should all have a movie night together_

 _Idk how you even do that tho -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Yes Iris! -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Barry- Sure. Which movie?_

 _STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Or the first Harry Potter movie -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Sure_

 _Which one? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JQ- Harry Pottter_

 _KK -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Ace Reporter- Ok_

 _Barry- Let's all meet at my house_

Barry has left Team Flash Talks at 8:50pm.

Ace Reporter has left Team Flash Talks at 8:51pm.

JQ has left Team Flash Talks at 8:51pm.

Jedi Master Cisco has left Team Flash Talks at 8:51pm.

Dr. Snow has entered Team Flash Talks at 9:22pm.

 _Dr. Snow- I vote Super Earth_

* * *

 **So Caitlin's back? Yay!**

 **;)**

 **So, which do you think is better? Earth Super or Super Earth? I vote Cisco's Earth Super**

 **The Harry UGAM should be up before or after the next chapter of this. Next chapter will expand on this chapter and will be one of the specials. Then I'll get working on Pied Piper.**

 **Review!**


	16. The Young vs The Old

**Wow I forgot how much I love writing this.**

 **And erghhhhh I am so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated this in like 2 months but that's because of school and then vacation and then volunteering and Lake Tahoe and now archery. Ugh so sorry.**

 **Also, thank you for the many reviews! I enjoy reading each and every one of them :)**

 **Because so many of you lovely people have reviewed, there are too many for me to respond to invidiually.**

 **Whoever requested a Pied Piper chapter, I'm afraid I won't be able to write one because there's just not enough info on this new version of Pied Piper (one that's actually working with Team Flash). I am so sorry about that.**

 **\- Superheros 17, your chapter as requested :P**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Barry has been changed to Scarlet Speed at 4:30pm.

Scarlet Speed has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:31pm.

 _Scarlet Speed- Name changed_

Jedi Master Cisco has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:33pm.

 _Yo that's awesome man -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- :)_

 _Dude is Jay still here? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Idk and I don't really care_

 _I'm bored. There's nothing to do -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _I'm booooooooored -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Me too_

 _Hey idea. Let's spam Jays phone with texts -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Lalalala lalalala -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Yo hottie -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Yahoo -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _YOOHOO -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- I'm not sure that's a good idea_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yo hottie?_

 _Typo man -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- ..._

 _Velocity 9 is bad -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Speed drugs speed drugs speed drugs -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _#Im a V9 addict lol -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Ciscoooooooo stop_

 _One last one -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _#I love my girlfriend so much I kidnapped her -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- C_

 _Scarlet Speed- I_

 _Scarlet Speed- S_

 _Scarlet Speed- C_

 _Scarlet Speed- O_

 _Scarlet Speed- Cait isn't even his girlfriend_

 _Ok ok -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Let's add Firestorm to this -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- I thought they were on that time travel trip_

 _Idk man -Jedi Master Cisco_

JaxTheMan and Dr. M Stein has been added to Team Flash Talks at 4:44pm

JaxTheMan has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:44pm.

 _JaxTheMan- What is this_

 _Hey -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- Is this some kind of chat or something_

 _Yep -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey_

 _JaxTheMan- Barry is that you_

 _Scarlet Speed- Yep_

 _JaxTheMan- Lemme get grey in here_

 _Grey? -Jedi Master Cisco_

Dr. M Stein has entered Team Flash Talks at 4:51pm.

 _Dr. M Stein- Hello?_

 _JaxTheMan- Grey here's the chat room I was telling you about_

 _Dr. M Stein- Oh. What is the purpose of this chat room?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Hey Dr. Stein_

 _Aren't you two on that time travel trip? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- Ya_

 _Dr. M Stein- Jefferson, do you know the purpose of this chat room?_

 _JaxTheMan- Idk grey to chat_

 _Grey lol -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _No offense tho -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- Idk? What is the meaning of that?_

 _Dr. M Stein- None taken, Mr. Ramon._

 _JaxTheMan- I don't know_

 _Dr. M Stein- Would anyone in here know the meaning of idk?_

 _JaxTheMan- No idk means I don't know_

 _Scarlet Speed- How's your time traveling trip Dr. Stein?_

 _How are you even texting us? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- It's going well, Mr. Allen. Jefferson and_ _I understand each other more now._

 _Dr. M Stein- I'm texting you through Gideon, Mr. Ramon._

 _JaxTheMan- You don't have to put all those commas and periods you know_

 _Wait you have a Gideon too? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- Gideon?_

 _Dr. M Stein- Yes, Gideon._

 _JaxTheMan- Grey_

 _How do you have a Gideon? Did you steal it from Dr. Wells -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _The other Dr. Wells not Harry -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- How do you have a Gideon?_

 _Dr. M Stein- Yes, Jefferson?_

 _Dr. M Stein- I don't precisely know but I can go ask Rip Hunter. Gideon is his time ship's guide._

 _JaxTheMan- GREY STOP PUTTING ALL THOSE PERIODS AND COMMAS_

 _JaxTheMan- You don't need them_

 _Dr. M Stein- I don't?_

 _Dr. M Stein- Why is that, Jefferson?_

 _JaxTheMan- You just don't need them_

 _Do you think Rip knows Dr. Wells -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- Are you certain, Jefferson?_

 _Scarlet Speed- Idk he probably does_

 _Scarlet Speed- I think Dr. Wells mentioned Rip when you built that time machine_

 _JaxTheMan- GREY yes_

 _JaxTheMan- Stop calling me Jefferson_

 _Something that's never happening again thank you -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- It's polite to address the person you're talking to, Jefferson._

 _JaxTheMan- You don't have to do that here_

 _Scarlet Speed- How about we take a little chill pill Jax?_

 _JaxTheMan- I'm chill Barry_

 _Do you guys always argue this much? -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- No, Mr. Ramon._

 _JaxTheMan- Ya Cisco we do_

 _JaxTheMan- Omg grey stop_

 _Dr. M Stein- Jefferson, could you leave me alone?_

 _I think Caitlin puts periods and stuff on her sentences in chat too -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Scarlet Speed- She does?_

 _Dr. M Stein- I see Dr. Snow places periods on her sentences in chats as well, Jefferson._

 _Someone get the popcorn -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- I don't care just stop_

 _Dr. M Stein- And why do you care, Jefferson?_

 _JaxTheMan- COULD YOU JUST STOP GREY_

 _JaxTheMan- AND STOP CALLING ME JEFFERSON_

 _Scarlet Speed- Okayyyy Imma leave_

 _Bye Barry -Jedi Master Cisco_

Scarlet Speed has left Team Flash Talks at 5:21pm.

 _Dr. M Stein- nO I WiLL nOt sTOp, JeFfErsOn._

 _Dr. M Stein- That didn't come out as I expected._

 _Dr. M Stein- What is the meaning of Imma?_

 _It means I am going to -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- STOP CALLING ME JEFFERSON_

 _Dr. M Stein- WhY cANt I cALL yOu JEfFeRsON?_

 _Dr. M Stein- Thank you, Mr. Ramon._

 _You can use the cap locks to type LIKE THIS -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- Because that's not my name_

 _Jax TheMan- THIS ISNT AN EMAIK GREY STOP USING COMMAKS AND PERIODS_

 _Dr. M Stein- DO YOU MEAN EMAIL AND COMMAS?_

 _Those are typos- Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- TYPIS GREY TYPOS_

 _Dr. M Stein- Your birth certificate says Jefferson_

 _Dr. M Stein- TYPIS?_

 _Typo -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _JaxTheMan- YOU LOOKED UP MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE?_

 _Dr. M Stein- NO I DIDNT, JEFFERSON, CALM DOWN_

 _JaxTheMan- YOU CALM DOWN GEEY_

 _Uhh guys lets take it down a notch ok -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- I will try to, Mr. Ramon._

 _Dr. M Stein- Jefferson is an egomaniac teenager going through puberty so it is hard for him to take it down a notch._

 _JaxTheMan- CAN YOU NOT GREY_

 _JaxTheMan- AND IM NOT A TEEN ANYMORE_

 _Guyssssss -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- Can I not what, Jefferson?_

 _JaxTheMan- QUIT CALLING ME JEFFERSON!_

 _JaxTheMan- HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!_

JaxTheMan has left Team Flash Talks at 5:29.

 _... -Jedi Master Cisco_

 _Dr. M Stein- He needs time to calm down._

 _Dr. M Stein- How are your abilities, Mr. Ramon?_

* * *

 **Okeee and that wraps up this chapter.**

 **Requests? Your thoughts?** **Please write them ALL in your lovely review.**

 **Oh and the Harry UGAM is finally up so if you'd like to check that out...**

 **By the way you all know how Barry fffff up the timeline? Well I think I can do a chapter between him and Rip. I FINALLY watched Legends of Tomorrow and is is epic and the JSA and Znfijrenfjkrefnijfnernfeijrfnijrenfejirfn CANT WAIT FOR S2! I heard they're also adding Reverse Flash which I LOVE.**


End file.
